


The Glorious General

by DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Emotional Sex, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered/pseuds/DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered
Summary: Sort of a "flip side" to The Good Soldier.  When Astra isn't feeling right, Alex knows that she needs to be in command to feel like herself again.





	The Glorious General

Astra’s journey had been a long one, not only in light years and time, but through layers of the soul.

After chasing glory as a substitute for love, and chasing missions to drown an emptiness too great to ever truly fill, to find herself in the arms of a brave human with dark eyes and delicate lips still sometimes sent her reeling. 

She would wake in the night, startled, afraid that the monstrous loneliness would come and swallow her, that the emptiness of space was seeping into her. And Alex would wake beside her, and whisper in her ear, “What are your orders, General?” 

And Astra would remember. She was here. She was loved. Things were different. But still, she feared finding herself unknowable.

Alex understood this. “Glorious general,” she would murmur against the side of her neck, “I would give anything to serve you.” 

And the heat would start sliding down her nerves. “Can you do as I command?” she would ask, her breath shallow and chest tight. 

And Alex would wind herself against the length of her frame, her warm skin slipping against Astra’s. “Please,” she would sigh, “I’m a very good soldier, and I would serve no general except you. Please, command me.” She could feel Alex gently pressing against her, one hand curled softly around her hip, thigh thrown over hers, and a quiet wanting in her voice.

Alex’s trust was intoxicating. Her desire to serve was entrancing. And it made Astra’s body light up and remember what it was, to become the General again, if only in her bed. Her orders were always simple. “Sit up, soldier.” And she would.  “Strip.” And she would, first her small black tank top, and then the boy shorts that matched.

Lying back now, Astra would clasp her hands behind her head and gaze at her.  Alex, this gift, this prize, longing to serve her, and releasing control into her hands. She loved that control. “Sit up straight,” she would command, and then admire how her small, perfect breasts stood so proud when she straightened her spine and thrust her shoulders back. 

“Good soldier,” she would lovingly say, and Alex would shiver even if the room was very warm. If her nipples were hard, Astra would order her to bring herself up the bed to where she sat, and straddle her, and lean in so that she could suck them and listen to the sweet way that she moaned.

Alex was a good soldier, and she loved following orders, and Astra loved giving them. She loved remembering that she knew how. 

“Now,” she would say, and her tone was one of pure command, “do you truly want to serve me?” 

“Yes, General,” Alex would moan. “I want nothing more than to serve you, in every way I can.” 

“Are you aroused, soldier?” she would ask sternly, though she knew the answer. The stiff nipples, goosebumps on the skin, the heightened scent of her sex told the story clearly enough. Astra loved that smell. 

“Yes, General. Please, let me serve you, General.”  The tone of pleading in her voice, breathy with lust, made Astra want her all the more.

Alex was a good soldier who knew what her general needed to hear. Astra knew she was greedy to take everything that Alex gave, but she also knew that it pleased Alex too, to submit herself to these loving orders. “First, serve yourself. Show me that you are as aroused as you say you are.” 

And Alex would obey, getting up on her knees between Astra’s legs to slide her fingers into the folds of her sex, and the wet sounds and the sharp smell of her lust would almost be enough to make Astra come. Just the knowledge of how this filled her with desire would send a seismic shiver down to her core.  The rhythms of her fingers as she stroked herself were hypnotic and Astra could never tear her eyes away. She never wanted her to stop. 

“Good soldier. Are you capable of stopping if I order you to?” 

Alex would nod, and moan quietly to indicate the she hoped Astra would not.

“Stop,” she ordered, just to exercise that power. Just because she could.

And Alex would mewl shamelessly, but she would stop, because Astra ordered it. And as much as Astra wanted to lay her down on the bed and taste her, finish her with her own tongue, she loved exercising this power too much.  “You may continue,” she would say, and Alex would, until Astra stopped her again. She could hear her lover’s pulse hammering. It mingled with the sound of her blood rushing in her veins and sounded like a symphony.

She could tease her like this forever, she thought, but then Alex’s pleading eyes, though she never said a word, would move her to let her finish herself, and the waves of orgasm that would rock through Alex’s slender frame rippled like a stone splashing into water, and Astra found that indeed, it had made her wet as well. 

“Thank you, General,” Alex would whisper over and over as she came.  “Thank you, thank you. I love you, General. Thank you.” And she would double over, forehead touching the sheets between Astra’s thighs, and the muffled request would come: “Please, can I serve you now?” 

“You have been a very good soldier,” Astra would say lovingly, and stroke the top of Alex’s head. 

“Thank you, General.” And she’d pick up her head and look at her with those wide, innocent eyes, the look that Astra had told her she particularly loved and that Alex had worked to perfect, and she would whisper, “What are you orders?” 

Astra would stroke her cheek then, and with absolute confidence that her orders would be followed, she would command: “Worship me.” 

Alex would make no hesitation, stretching herself out on her stomach and with deft, familiar touches, spread Astra’s aching sex open and kiss her.  She would always use a lot of tongue, as Astra preferred. And she followed her order with as much enthusiasm as any human being had ever followed an order.  Astra would groan at the warm, wet brush of her tongue against her highly aroused nerves, and would quake with the pleasure of being so attended to.  _ Yes, good, faster, more, slower,  _ she would sigh, bucking her hips against Alex’s mouth and enjoying the slow heat building in her belly and how her attentions adjusted to her every command.

And then:  “Wait.” 

And Alex would wait. 

“Come here.  I want to gaze upon your face as I finish.” 

And Alex would crawl up her body, and kiss her. Astra would taste herself on Alex’s mouth, and then a moment later, she would feel those strong, slender fingers press into her aching flesh and settle deep inside her, waiting to be told what to do next.

“Kiss me again,” she ordered, and Alex did. It tasted like sex. It tasted like command. It tasted like a lover who knew exactly what she needed.

“Now fuck me.”

And she would wrap her legs around Alex’s hips and open herself to the thrusts of her fingers, hitting just the right spots as she moved in and out. And she would feel herself running wet with arousal, dripping down Alex’s fingers and she would cry, “Tell me, my good soldier, that you serve no general but me!” 

And staring into Astra’s face, Alex would reply with eyes full of the low spark, the hot current that happened when two bodies fit together just so, “I love you General.” Her panting would increase in intensity with Astra’s and she would go on, “You are glorious and brilliant and brave and I serve no general but you!”

And Astra would let her release come, and would let herself go, and shake with the pleasure that came from knowing herself again, and from having a lover who wanted her to know herself, and from being loved by a lover who truly enjoyed being exactly what she needed at exactly those moments when she felt most lost. She would come, and it was home, and the warmth that bloomed outward from her sex was an embrace that held her within her body, and held her body to the the one who had made her feel this.  

“You are a great general,” Alex whispered, as her mind and body settled back into one another.  Alex took her time, not hurrying to remove her fingers from the hypersenstive flesh of her pussy, as always, waiting to be told. 

“I love you, my good soldier,” she would whisper. And sometimes she would weep when she said it, and sometimes she would dreamily sigh it.  And they would fall asleep naked and tangled exactly that way, limbs and hearts, sexes and souls.


End file.
